


Stuck with you

by illmaticilsan



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Did I miss anyone? - Freeform, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Oops if I did, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illmaticilsan/pseuds/illmaticilsan
Summary: you are not my number one, you are my only one♡Or; the sequel to 'stick with you' in which Jimin and Namjoon embark on a journey to find themselves together.





	1. You are not alone

This was awkward. If Jimin could rewind a few months earlier to the last soccer game with this realization, he wouldn't be sitting at the dinner table with Hyunwoo; the swim teams captain. Given, he wasn't really alone in the situation - but his fuming boyfriend wasn't helping much either.

Namjoon's mom cleared her throat and clapped her hands. “Jimin? Dessert? Help, please.” And how could he deny his elder? He couldn't, that's solely the reason he got up from the table. Not because he was uncomfortable. Not at all.

Smiling sheepishly at Namjoon, he moved to help get the plates and cheesecake ready. From here, he could still hear every breath in the room and all the tense emotions that clouded their small dining room.

“So,” Namjoon finally started after a while. “So you're saying… that my dad, my dad was never faithful?”

“I'm older than you,” Hyunwoo reminded him. “Listen, I'm not sure of the details between… our father and Mrs.Kim’s relationship. However, I can attest that my mother and him have not been together since long before I was born.”

“Nine months really isn't that long,” Namjoon snorted and Jimin wobbled a little when cutting the cake. As much faith as he'd had and would continue to have in his boyfriend, Hyunwoo was built like a tank. What had his parents fed him as a kid?

Namjoon's mom sighed and dusted off his hands, looking nervously at Jimin before taking the plates back to the table. “Namjoon, sweetie. You're aware that your father and I weren't really together when you were born, yeah?”

“That isn't what I'm mad about,” he brushed off. “If you are going to make a kid, let alone two of them, stick around to actually make sure that the child is okay. I was better off thinking he was dead.” He blurted out, pushing the chair away and exiting hastily.

“Kim Namjoon!” Jimin scolded, looking apologetically at Hyunwoo. “Namjoon!”

-

“You shouldn't say those kind of things.” Jimin scolded as he leaned against the doorframe, wearily eyeing Namjoon.

“A lot of things shouldn't be said,” he muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

Jimin sighed and moved into the room, quietly shutting the door. “Joon… you have to understand, you aren't the only person hurting in this situation. Hyunwoo missed out on the childhood memories that you have.”

“He can have them all, they were fake anyway.” Namjoon spit out, looking up at Jimin with glossy eyes.

“Don't. Don't say that. Some of us would kill to have the little time that you did. Some of us would kill to know that our parent is still somewhere out there, okay with the way their life is going. Some of us wish our parents were still breathing. So don't, don't give me that bullshit!” Jimin exclaimed, hands flailing up.

Namjoon stayed silent.

“What? What is this about?” Jimin pressed, gently cupping Namjoon's face and making his older boyfriend look up at him. “You missed him not too long ago, and now you know that he's okay… so what is this really about?”

“He's not just my dad, Jimin. He owes Taehyung and Jeongguk fucking, I don't know, something! And Hyunwoo, Jimin. What about Hyunwoo? I'm angry because he could create a kid with another woman who ended up so great, and leave him to repeat the cycle. And I'm angry that he suddenly thinks he gets to be a parent to us all. That, that is what I'm mad about.” Namjoon let out a deep exhale when it was over, eyes dropping down to his lap.

Jimin took Namjoon's hands instead, lips barely grazing the back of his knuckles. “There is a brother downstairs who wants to get to know you… And maybe you don't like what your father did, but that wasn't Hyunwoo’s fault, Namjoon. Maybe he's hurting too.”

-

Jimin sighed and wiped his face; taking a deep breath to prepare facing Hyunwoo and Namjoon's mother. He put on a fake smile, entering the kitchen slowly.

“Namjoon will be right down!” He promised, taking the same seat next to Hyunwoo. “So tell me a bit about yourself, swim captain.”

Hyunwoo eyed him curiously, always the shy type, before shrugging softly. “I graduate this year… I want to sing and to dance, that's my dream. My mom is… my mom is sick. She's asked me to reach out to Namjoon, I don't mean to intrude.”

“You aren't intruding at all!” Namjoon's mom promised, smiling softly at him. Jimin nodded eagerly.

“Namjoon is a little hard headed, but he appreciates you showing up.” Jimin explained softly. “He's a little hard headed and he doesn't like seafood. Sometimes he snores when he sleeps and he doesn't adore anyone more than he adores Taehyung and Jeongguk; your brothers. He's really clumsy despite playing sports and he can't cook for shit. He likes to do music too. Rap, but I quite like his singing voice. He drives an Audi but he's really not cool at all.” Jimin spilled out in one breath. “These are just some of the things that you should know about your brother. I'd tell you about his personality, but you can make what you want from it when you guys get to know each other more.”

Jimin hadn't expected Hyunwoo to smile at all, let alone smile so widely; his eyes turning into softer crescents than Jimin's own. He couldn't help but to smile back just as brightly.

-

Even if things got a little rocky here and there with Namjoon and Jimin; there wasn't a situation that they couldn't handle if they worked together. Standing by his side had always been an easy thing to do. Jimin could only stand so tall as to protect Namjoon from threatening rays; but he figured his boyfriend could handle the rest. He just wanted to make sure that the blow would be softened some, when the wind tried to carry Namjoon away. And hopefully, he wouldn't fall over before then. 


	2. I didn't forget...

i didn't forget about this - i promise. Life has been really hectic lately, ill update before the week is over. again, im really, really sorry..

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> it took me so long to actually get on the role. suddenly today, it hit me at 3 a.m and i wrote this in a few minuets. it's a little shaky but, my life is literally falling apart in front of my eyes; amazing right? So if i suddenly fall of the face of the earth, i appreciated you all. x 
> 
> if you'd like; leave me asks or dms, i love to read them.   
> Twitter; @JaeEunLeilua   
> Tumblr; @jiminiechoos  
> Kkt; @SingsonSadie
> 
> -jae eun♡


End file.
